Castle Leikr: Chapter I
Introduction Frozen into a great plain, Castle Leikr stands unshakeable. Destroyed it, has no man; stood against it, has no man. The deep roots of the white tower, and its great walls, invade the earth Deeper even than mountains. Perhaps some spell mothers its walls, safe from crashing ocean. Its high defenses, absolute, encompass the tower. Laughs, the fortress at the sea and mountains. For they cannot make it kneel. Many men have made abode within. It makes no way to abduct clan and chief, For death is absolute for they, Just as, immortal, stands its stronghold. Mean nothing, do men, to the eternal. For they cannot make it bow. Chapter I: Legionnaire The armor-clad hunter stood in the plains, looking upon the great keep in awe. In his claws he held a small yet powerful blaster rifle, fully loaded and ready to kill. He slowly approached the castle, observing its entrances and anticipating any possible retaliation to his unwelcome arrival. Finally, he approached the front gate, yet did not continue. Simply, he stood and watched for any sign of life within the keep's stone walls. He placed his gun away, strapped around his back, and withdrew from a compartment in his leggings a small device, round and almost flat, with a single button in the center. He placed his thumb on the button, but did not push down on it. Instead, he waited. "Dost thou reserve thyself for fear, traveler?" '' ''The voice is low and bellows from the sky like a wind. Far above the mercenary, atop the great outer wall, stands a dark figure. '' ''"Enter, and meet thy first trial with courage." A giant gate, set in the impenetrable wall, is designed with equal steadfastness. Bars of some dark metal, as big around as small trees, are joined in a three-dimensional grid. A door that, to any battering ram, was like a great, granite mountain became suddenly permissive as it begins to lift out of the ground. Groaning deeply, the gate raises just eight feet off above the floor of the icy entryway. '' ''Through the passage, another shadow stands in a courtyard, wielding a hideous weapon. The mercenary stood silently for a brief moment, surprised that the warriors within would simply allow him entry. After this brief moment, he entered the passageway and into the courteyard, observing the barbarian before him. He focused mainly on the weapon in its hands, and without hesitation he put the device in his hands away and withdrew his blaster rifle and opened fire. *** This mysterious clan that abides within the impenetrable fortress have lost their name. A branch of a strong clan that once ruled the land, they grew to hate their name. Rebellion rotted so long in their minds that one night they rose up against their reigning brothers. However, their brothers far exceeded them in magic and strength. They were an ancient clan who learned spells from the moon, the ocean, the trees, and the mountains. No other race or people had ever overpowered them, and their subservient brothers allied with them. Furthermore, even neglecting their so inhuman prowess in magic, they stood as stronger men than all others in the land. Giants walked in their ranks. '' ''But a fire burned in this nameless clan that outshone the moon, could not be extinguished even by the ocean, consumed all trees, and made the mountains flee. In the legendary bout between cold giants and burning men, one hero stood above the rest, quite literally. Aleifr was named so because he descended from an ancient warrior of the clan who bore its giants. He stood twice the height of other men (and some of his sons grew even taller). Aleifr stood at much the same height, smaller than the larges of the ruling clan, but taller than all those in his own. It was this giant who stood against the chief of the ruling clan. The chief was among the most powerful of these giants. Not only did he stand another man taller than Aleifr, but his girth was like that of none other, his arms and legs like oak trees. Bloodlust blew out of his mouth as he breathed into the cold air that night. "Oak Leg", as his name may read today, wielded a sword that has been said to have shaken Asgard in disgust. The immortal executioner stretched as a small tree, and could fell large ones. It was blessed with a rune that gave the sword the same strength as the will of its holder, and as Oak Leg willed so demonically to kill, so it killed. But Aleifr coveted the power for his clan's will. '' ''As rain poured down, Aleifr danced a mighty duel with the Oaken Giant. Holding a behemoth of an ax in his hands, his burning soul lifted him higher even than the chief and as the sun rose, it revealed a blood that froze the cold giants as if they were the children of mountains. Aleifr had found his way through his opponents guard and, as he had his back, he flew his ax through the chiefs neck and it divided the Oaken Giant's divine weapon in two. He claimed the powerful blade for his clan, and with their infernal will, it grew even stronger than before. *** It was this inherited sword that now was gripped in the hands of this man. Even with its length reduced, it was far too large for the man, almost as large as he. But this man of average stature was not average by any other means. He was learned in the ancient spells of his long defeated brothers. Precisely, he could summon a shining white energy from the moon. '' ''He swings his ragged blade in front of him, eliciting a white ribbon of energy that consumes the flying bullets. '' ''Reversing the swing, an arc of white light surges toward Legionnaire. Legionnaire looked to the sky and quickly leaped in the air. He did not descend, however; his clawed boots began ejecting flames and he kept to the skies. Narrowly dodging the wave of light, Legionnaire nodded at the barbarian below him, "And I thought lifeforms in this time were simplistic troglodytes..." He zoomed down quickly and raised one leg, attempting to sink its claws into the warrior below. "This kingdom's treasures will be mine!" The warrior lifts the flat of his blade to shield himself. He speaks, "Thou ought not charge mine brethren with such weakness!" The warrior slams his palm into the flat of his blade and the lunar energy surrounds it. Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:Challenge Arenas Category:Castle Leikr Category:Mac.buz52 Category:AtahiNuma